


Finding Sleep

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS CSI:NY SEASON 4*** Mac is having trouble sleeping and going back into his old pattern a la season one. Don Flack watches and worries as Mac gets more and more stressed and sleepy and finally decides to do something about it. I don't own anything or anyone you guys recognize. I'm just playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, about the feather thing. I've been feeling depressed the past week or so - better now - and wrote it during that time. Terry Pratchett says in his book Eric "just erotic; nothing kinky. It's the difference between using a feather and using a chicken." I think it's kinda like that.
> 
> Technically blackcurrant oil is listed under seduction not stress relief or sleep. But I drink a glass of blackcurrant/apple juice at bedtime and it helps me sleep. But Mac doesn't need to know that.

Mac glanced down at his watch. Midnight. He couldn’t think who would be calling on him that late and picked up his gun as he went to the door. The past few days had been warped to say the least and he wasn’t entirely sure the mysterious hit woman and his nightly phone calls weren’t linked in some manner. Not that he’d ever tell his team that. Stella would insist on him getting police protection and Mac didn’t want anyone in his personal space just then.

“Flack.”

“I had a thought,” the young detective said as he brushed past his friend and into the apartment. “You’re not sleeping and I know a good remedy for that.”

“Don,” Mac sighed. “There’s nothing that will help me. I’ve tried the teas, the herbs, I refuse to take pills; the only thing that will help me sleep is time.”

“Don’t be too sure ‘bout that, Mac,” Don said with a grin. “I know you trust me, yeah?”

“Of course I do,” Mac said feeling a little puzzled at the turn of questions. “You’re a member of my team and you’re my friend, Don.”

“So are you willing to do what I say if I know I can help you sleep?” Don asked, grin still in place.

Mac sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He was tired; he just knew the moment he lay down in the darkness he wouldn’t be able to sleep. There couldn’t be any problem with humoring Flack. “Sure.”

“Then go change into your normal sleep clothes and get in bed,” Flack said. “While I get a few things ready out here.”

“Do you need my help?”

“Go,” Don said his voice a friendly growl.

Mac, recalling Don using that same tone on Danny a few weeks ago, grinned and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into a lightweight white t-shirt and black sleep pants before stretching out on his bed. He had to admit that it felt good to by lying down even if he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

He blinked a couple of times when Flack walked in dressed in his undershirt and a pair of dark sweatpants. “Make yourself at home, detective,” Mac said wryly.

“Already did,” Don replied. “First on my list is a massage. I brought towels so the oil wouldn’t get on your bed. Why don’t you just roll to the side and then back again. I want you on your stomach and as relaxed as you can get.”

“Yes sir,” Mac grinned, amused in spite of himself. He’d felt better after talking with Flack at the department. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the younger man understood, somehow, and that was a great comfort to him. “Flack, why did you tell me to change my clothes if you were planning this from the start?”

“How would you have reacted if I told you to strip and get in bed?” Don asked.

“Not well,” Mac agreed. “But now that I know what you’re planning…” He stripped off his t-shirt and settled onto the soft towels Flack had lifted from his linen closet.

Don smiled and straddled Mac’s hips. He poured a little of the blackcurrant/vanilla oil onto his hands, rubbed them together and bent forward so he could dig his fingers into Mac’s shoulder. “Jesus, Mac, what the hell you been doing to get so tight?” he asked.

“Thinking. Not sleeping. Jogging,” Mac replied. “I can’t help but wonder if I made a mistake, Don. Maybe I should have gone over to see her.”

“One thing I know about you, Mac, is that your instincts are usually right,” Don said as he slowly worked his way down the left side of Mac’s back adding more oil when he needed it. “Now I may not like it and we might have fought about it a time or two but you’re usually right. Your gut is a good indicator of what you should or shouldn’t do.”

“So you think I did the right thing,” Mac said. He groaned as Don worked out a big knot that had taken up residence in his lower neck. “That feels good.”

“You relaxed enough to go to sleep?” Don asked.

“No where close,” Mac sighed. “As good as this feels, Don, it’s not going to be enough to get me to sleep.”

“I have a few other tricks up my sleeve,” Don assured his friend. “Now relax and try to forget about everything.”

“You’ll have to work a lot harder to get me to do that,” Mac snorted.

“Roll over and I’ll work on your chest,” Don said shifting to the side. They passed the next half hour in silence as Mac did manage to relax a little as Don’s firm hands slowly worked out the kinks in his muscles. Finally Don broke the silence. “I’m gonna step outside for a minute. You strip the rest of the way, wrap a towel ‘round you and I’ll do your legs too.”

“You don’t have to,” Mac said.

“I want to,” Don said firmly. “You need your sleep, Mac.”

While he waited for Mac to call him back into the bedroom Don checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. While he didn’t think he had misread the situation he was taking a real risk and could be in a lot of trouble if he was wrong.

“Don,” Mac called.

“You know, I’m amazed you trust me as much as you do,” Don said as he settled down again and pulled Mac’s right leg into his lap. “When’s the last time you let another guy get this close to you?”

“It’s been a while,” Mac said. “But I know you only want to help and truthfully, Donnie, you have really good hands.”

“So I’ve been told,” Don grinned. “Now don’t go undoing all my hard work here, Mac. You stay put and let me move around.” He ignored, for the time being, the bulge starting to grow under Mac’s white towel. Don knew that was the reason the reserved detective was trying to pull back, pull away. He either was ashamed of his body’s reaction or he wanted to hide it. “I’d like to get you relaxed enough to sleep but I can see it’s going to take more extreme measures to get there. Close your eyes, Mac.”

“What are you going to do, sing me to sleep?”

“I ain’t got that nice a voice,” Don smirked. He settled Mac’s leg back on the towels and wiped off his hands. Then he leaned over and pulled something out of his bag. Don swallowed hard. It was the moment of truth. Either he won or he’d be leaving the city very quickly. He ran his hands along Mac’s arm before placing the leather cuff around his wrist and fastening it. After running the chain through the headboard he secured Mac’s other wrist and glanced down to see Mac’s green/gray/blue eyes staring back at him.

“I wondered when you’d try something like this,” Mac said softly. “Most male friends don’t offer a massage with scented oils to help their buddies relax, Flack. They drink beer and watch the ballgame.”

Don grinned. “So I’m a romantic,” he shrugged. “This mean you want me to continue?”

“That depends on what you have planned,” Mac said.

“I want to take you flying, Mac,” Don said seriously. “I want to wind you up tighter than you’ve been all week and then release that tension so you can sleep. I want you to be happy and feel pleasure again. I want you to be loved.”

“Somehow I think I already knew that,” Mac grinned. “All right, detective, show me what you got.”

“Are you sure?” Don asked. “I ain’t here for just a night, Mac. We do this you’re stuck with me for a while.”

“One thing I have learned is that time plays fickle pranks on hearts,” Mac said. “And I don’t know that I can love again, Don. But I enjoy your touch and your company. If you don’t mind being around a man with a broken heart who is slightly bitter and completely sleep deprived then continue. Otherwise we can forget all about this.”

“Time can also heal wounds,” Flack said. He pulled his other toys out of his bag and set them on the bed with some lube. “I ain’t asking for any declarations from you, Mac. I know it’s too soon. I just wanted to let you know it ain’t pity that brung me here tonight.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Mac said. “I could see it in your eyes when we were talking. The one emotion you didn’t feel was pity. You were angry and upset and concerned and I appreciate it.”

Don ran his hands along Mac’s bare chest. “So now that I got you at my mercy I’m gonna take my time,” he said softly. “I’d like to hear you beg, Mac.”

“Marines do not beg,” Mac replied. He raised an eyebrow when Don pulled out a big purple feather. “Do I even want to know what you’re going to do with that?”

“I think you’re smart enough to figure out it,” Don replied. He moved back and pulled the soft tip of the feather along Mac’s neck and down along his chest. Mac squeaked and tried to pull away. “Oh no way; Mac Taylor is ticklish?”

“I am not,” Mac said trying to glare.

“You are!” Don grinned. He shook his hand and the feather danced over Mac’s chest until he was gasping for breath. 

“I give, I give,” Mac panted. 

Don dropped the feather and used his hands to smooth along Mac’s chest. “I’m sorry, Mac, that was childish of me,” he said. “I really just want to help you relax and be able to sleep.”

“Donnie, I haven’t felt this open and relaxed in years,” Mac laughed. “Do you know who the last person to find out I’m so sensitive was?”

“Who?”

“Claire,” Mac said softly. “She’s the last one I was really able to let go with. So thank you.”

“You may change your mind in a minute or two,” Don smirked. He reached under the towel that was still draped over Mac’s hips and stroked until the other man was hard in his hand. “Okay, Mac?”

Mac eyed the cock ring. “Okay,” he said. He knew he had the control to last but wanted to let go, let the younger man be in control for a while and the physical restraint would help more than anything else could.

Don leaned in and pressed kisses to Mac’s chest, working his nipples until both were hard nubs before he moved down along Mac’s stomach to his groin. With a wicked grin he slipped his lips around Mac’s cock and sucked gently. Mac moaned and arched up into the heat of Flack’s mouth. Don sucked for a moment and then slowly worked his way down the engorged shaft until Mac’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he moaned deep in his chest. Don continued to work him, holding Mac’s hips against the mattress as he drove the older man higher.

“Donnie, do something,” Mac managed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to climax until Don let him but the soft, slow teasing was going to drive him crazy.

“Shhh, Mac, we got hours,” Don replied. He ran his hands back along Mac’s chest and followed, leaning down to kiss his new lover again. Mac opened to him and allowed Don to lead the kiss, something that surprised him a little. He pulled back and looked down into dilated eyes. “You’re already planning on payback ain’t you?”

“I can’t think, Don,” Mac said. He pushed his head up off the pillow and reclaimed the man’s mouth, showing what he wanted to be doing and apparently it wasn’t talking. Don grinned and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in Mac’s hair, holding him in place. He pulled back and rolled when Mac started to thrust up against him. 

“Nope, you’re not getting off that easy,” he said. “I brought some toys along with me, wasn’t sure exactly how the evening was gonna play out.”

“I don’t want to feel toys, I want you,” Mac said. “Please Don; I want to feel you in me.”

“Does this mean we’re never gonna play?” Don’s accent was slowly thickening as his arousal grew.

Mac turned his head and eyed the items sitting on his bed. “I think we can use those later,” he said. “But not now. Now is for us.”

“Now who’s the romantic?” Don teased as he picked up the lube. He coated his finger and reached down. “How long’s it been, Mac?”

“Years,” Mac said. “More than I want to remember right now.”

“Then I’ll go slow.” Don slowly pushed his finger forward, blue eyes watching Mac’s face for any sign of discomfort or pain. He thought he caught a wince but it could also have been a play of the light on Mac’s face as he moved to make eye contact with Don.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why this,” Mac said. “Why now?”

Don thought for a few minutes, added more lube and another finger before answering. “You’re hurting,” he finally said. “You might not be showing it to the others but I can see it in your eyes every time we talk. You feel like everyone and every thing you’ve ever loved has left you and you don’t deserve this kind of feeling anymore. That’s why you’re not sleeping. You’ve worked yourself into knots over some bitch’s decision to dump you like you were nothing.”

“Bitch?” Mac’s lips twitched.

“You know what I mean,” Don continued. “Mac, you gotta be feeling something here.”

“Marines do not beg,” Mac reminded him. He gasped and his hips arched up off the bed. “God, Don.”

Don smirked as he added another finger. “You were saying,” he grinned. He leaned in and kissed Mac’s knee softly. “I just wanted to help you, Mac. We didn’t know each other well enough last time. This time I thought maybe I had read things right.”

“You did,” Mac said. He used his right foot to rub Don’s side. “Although I could have objected and thrown your ass out of here.”

“I thought of that,” Don admitted. “I was gonna leave town if you rejected me.”

“No, Donnie,” Mac broke off and his head dropped back as he was breeched; the younger man moving slowly until he was buried to the hilt. “God that feels good.”

Flack braced his weight against the bed and started moving as slowly as he could, hearing but not paying any attention to Mac’s requests to move faster. As he felt Mac relax he started shifting his angle and grinned when his lover cried out. Don lowered his mouth to Mac’s neck and sucked gently; increasing the pressure at the same time he started moving more firmly into his lover’s body. Deep down he knew Mac was going to kill him in the morning when he found out he had to wear a tie to the lab and endure the questions it would bring but Don also hoped that Mac would be too blissed out of his mind to really care.

When Mac’s legs wrapped around him and pulled him in Don knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Mac was moving against him as best he could with his hands secured to the bed frame and it was that thought that took Don over the edge. He groaned and came, dropping down a little against Mac’s body.

“Donnie, I need to come,” Mac panted as he thrust against his lover’s body.

“In a minute, Mac.” Don pulled back, took care of the condom and then settled back onto the bed. He glanced over the toys he’d brought with him and selected a vibrator that he slicked up and slid into Mac’s stretched ass. Mac moaned as he felt the vibrations and the slick thrust, his hips moving to get more inside him and bit his lip to keep from pleading with his lover to take him over the edge.

Once Don had the rhythm established he leaned over and took Mac’s leaking erection in his mouth and worked it with his tongue. He watched his lover’s face and, when Mac looked like he was just dancing on the edge of pain, Don took off the cock ring and swallowed as Mac’s climax hit him.

Sitting back on his heels the young detective took a moment to study his lover before heading to the bathroom for a cloth. He carefully cleaned Mac, checking to make sure there was no damage and then tossed everything in the corner to deal with in the morning. Don climbed into bed and worked the covers up over them. “Sleep, Mac,” he said softly kissing the still sweaty neck.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Mac murmured already dropping off.

“Until you kick me outta here,” Don replied. “And if we have to do this every night to make you sleep then we will.”

“Sounds good,” Mac said. He shifted around until his ear was over Don’s heart and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“We’ll get you past this,” Don promised his sleeping lover. “I’ll help you learn to love again no matter how long it takes.”


End file.
